


A Primer on Seducing Severus Snape

by Lomonaaeren



Series: From Samhain to the Solstice [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Romance, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren
Summary: Harry and Draco are both living in their eighth year as they never have before—drinking, plotting, flirting openly, and oh yes, sleeping together. It only makes it natural for them to admit to each other that they both find the same professor attractive, and create the plan that will see him firmly in their bed before very long. Luckily, Snape is happy to live along with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my From Samhain to the Solstice fics, requested by Mealla Aoi: _AU insofar as Severus survives, and has a fairly speedy recovery from Nagini. Harry and Draco return to Hogwarts for NEWTs after Riddle's defeat. They become an item. One night after a few too many drinks, they realize they're both highly attracted to one Severus Snape. The fic would be what happens when Hogwarts' Most Unlikely Couple seduces Hogwarts' Most Surly Professor._ And that is basically the plot.

******A Primer on Seducing Severus Snape**

1\. _Come Up With the Plan_

“You’ll never guess who I was noticing today,” Draco said as he sprawled across the couch that the Room of Requirement had conjured for them.

Harry opened one eye and gave his boyfriend an amused smile. “I might.” Draco noticing other people wasn’t unusual. For that matter, Harry did the same thing. They could _talk_ to each other about it, which was something Harry had already learned to value. The war had made him open, but it seemed to have locked other people’s mouths tightly. “Parvati?”

Draco rolled his eyes a little. “Come on, Harry. You know that I have a wide variety of tastes, but they don’t run to women.”

“I didn’t know it until this moment, actually, but thanks for confirming.” Harry swallowed more Firewhisky. “Ron?”

“ _Harrry_.”

“I know, I only did it to make you whine like that. Anyway, I was watching you at dinner. Your eyes kept going back to Professor Snape.”

“I—you did notice.”

“Of course I did.” Harry reached across the distance between the couches to gently grip Draco’s hand where it was wrapped around a bottle of Firewhisky and, surprisingly, had startled to tremble. “It’s all right. I watch you. And I never said that I might not share the same tastes.”

“I—he still treats you so gruffly.”

“What can I say? If I was attracted to gentle, friendly Gryffindors, I would have fallen in love with someone in my own House before I got together with you.”

Draco flushed, but didn’t look down or away. As he had told Harry the night they’d rambled around the school and talked together—the same night they’d first ended up sleeping together—he didn’t run from things now. He’d had too much of that. He leaned his cheek on Harry’s hand and sighed. “All right. But I’ve felt those attractions before, and nothing much came of them.” He took a deep breath. “This feels more like the kind of attraction that ended with me getting together with you.”

He didn’t run, but he looked as if he wanted to. Harry had had too much Firewhisky and received too much proof of Draco’s devotion before now to snap, though. He leaned back and thought about it, and finally said, “I wouldn’t want you to date me and him at the same time. I do want _someone_ for myself, you know.”

“And you deserve it,” Draco replied fervently, his eyes shining. “I wasn’t thinking of that. I was thinking that either if we break up, I might pursue him, or that we could all sleep together—” And then he clapped his hand across his mouth. Policy of openness or not, that was something neither of them had ever said before.

Harry’s eyes widened, and then he laughed softly. “Draco, that’s a _wonderful_ idea.”

“It’s a what?” Draco looked suspiciously at Harry’s Firewhisky, as if he thought it might be poisoned.

“It’s a wonderful idea,” Harry said, and took a deep breath. “Fine, confession time. I’ve had fantasies about being with two people at once. I didn’t think it would happen while I was with you, obviously. But now that you brought it up…”

“You’d honestly be willing to be with me and Professor Snape at the same time?”

“Mmm, _yes_. If he agrees, of course.”

“That’s the sticking point. I don’t see how we can get him to agree to sleep with us while we’re still students.”

“Oh,” Harry said, and tilted his bottle back and forth so that the fire sparked colors from his drink, “I have a few ideas.”

*

2\. _Meet the Target’s Gaze_

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing with that potion, Potter?”

Snape had gone back to being the Potions teacher after the war, so a semi-competent Auror could hold the Defense post. Harry had been glad, personally, because Slughorn’s fawning was so annoying.

And because Snape was _fine_ to look at.

Harry actually hadn’t made a mess in Potions in a while, given that he wanted to impress Professor Snape instead of alienate him. But there was a purpose to this. He grinned at Draco out of the side of his mouth and looked up to meet Professor Snape’s eyes. “I’m sorry, sir. I got distracted.”

And he made his voice a little breathy, and filled his mind with the vision of _what_ exactly had distracted him. Professor McGonagall had assured him that Professor Snape would never read a student’s thoughts again after the war, but Harry hadn’t believed her for a second.

And right now, he was glad of it.

Of course he felt the moment that Snape dipped beneath the surface of his thoughts. Harry had filled the forefront of his mind with complete honesty: the soft shimmering heat that raced through him at the thought of being with Draco and Snape both at once, the deep curiosity about what an older man was like in bed, and the way that he’d allowed the professor’s arse to distract him today as he was brewing.

Snape pulled out of Harry’s thoughts, but slowly, not as if his own cheeks were on fire. Harry smiled at him, and then turned back and prepared to return to brewing as if he anticipated a scolding like always.

“See me after class, Potter.”

Snape’s voice was low enough to sound as if it was about to send vibrations rolling through the earth. And when he looked up and said, “You too, Malfoy,” Harry felt as though his chest, rather than his cheeks, were on fire.

3\. _Offer Honesty_

Snape stood in front of them after he had closed and locked the classroom door. His stare didn’t waver or change. Harry hadn’t expected it to. He had taken the first risk, made the first move. That didn’t mean Snape would swoon or fall at their feet.

And in truth, Harry thought he might not have respected Snape as much if he had. That the man was so hard to seduce increased the temptation of doing it. He looked at Snape and kept his mind open in case the professor wanted to investigate.

Snape closed his eyes with a slight grimace. “Whose idea was this?”

“I was the one who spoke it aloud, but it’s both of ours,” Draco said.

Harry nodded when Snape looked at them again. “We’re together. I can’t imagine being together with anyone else while staying with Draco. But we both agreed. We both want you. If you want to be with us,” he added, unsure now. There were all sorts of things Snape might say, but instant agreement wasn’t likely to be among them.

Snape was silent. Draco glanced at Harry. Harry gave him the same kind of smile he used when they were drinking Firewhisky, or at least he tried, and Draco relaxed a little.

“I am…flattered,” Snape said at last, sounding as if he was choosing among a great many words, and had finally settled on the one he assumed would make the least fuss. “But I cannot accept the attentions. You realize that you are still my students, and that the scandal would be immense?”

Harry shrugged. “The scandal would be immense if people who can’t keep a secret knew that Draco and I were together. Instead, it’s only our friends. And other people who can keep a secret,” he added, with a pointed glance at Snape.

“Of course I will not betray you.” Snape’s voice was still low, uncertain. Harry realized that he’d never heard uncertainty before there. Even when spitting bitterly at Dumbledore in the memories Harry had retrieved, Snape had always sounded as if he knew what he was doing. “But you must realize the impression it would create.”

“Because we’re your students? Because we’re not underage anymore,” Draco said, taking a step forwards. “We haven’t been for more than a year.”

Draco was twisting his arms a little, as if he was about to wring his hands. In reality, he was showing off his wrists, the way he had when he and Harry first got together. Harry hid a smile at the way Snape’s gaze immediately snagged on the delicate bones. Snape wasn’t uninterested, no matter what he said.

“Yes, because you’re my students. There would be suspicious of improper marking—”

“But you don’t mark the NEWT exams, which are the only ones that matter.” Draco spoke in that soft, lulling tone that had convinced Harry to try so many sexual positions he’d never _heard_ of before he started sleeping with Draco. “And, Professor, I haven’t heard you say one thing in particular.”

Snape stared at him.

“You haven’t said that _you_ think it’s immoral,” Draco said, and reached out to let his fingers glance across Snape’s.

It was too much, too fast, as Harry understood when he saw the way Snape’s face sutured shut. He drew his hand away and said, “You presume, Draco.”

Draco stepped back to stand next to Harry, but he nodded. “I do,” he said.

He didn’t apologize. Harry saw Snape register that omission with flared nostrils and eyes that darkened steadily for a moment.

“Leave,” Snape said.

Harry and Draco nodded to him, and did as they were told. Draco let out a huge shuddering breath the minute they were back in the corridor. “Do you think he’s going to tell the Headmistress?” he asked softly.

“No. We both earned the right to be in NEWT Potions, and he doesn’t want to draw attention to this. He must be hoping that we’ll give up if we’re not _indulged_.” It was exactly the way Snape used to think of him, and although Harry knew he had changed his mind at least somewhat, he would cling to tried and proven emotions in the face of this change.

He might even hope to see Draco as a spoiled child. It would be easier than dealing with—

Well, their desires. And his. Harry couldn’t read minds, but he could read faces, and he knew what he had seen in Snape’s eyes.

4\. _Continue Giving_

Most of the time, Harry didn’t have an audience when he went to the Quidditch pitch to fly in the mornings. The other Gryffindors thought he was mental to get up at six. Harry shrugged the first time they said that, and kept getting up at six to fly. If he spent some time with Draco after, then no one was the wiser (except Ron and Hermione, who didn’t _want_ to be wiser and would tell no one anyway).

This time, Snape was watching him.

Harry felt the eyes the minute he stepped out of the shed where Madam Hooch still kept all the brooms and equipment, but he didn’t look around. He simply strode towards the center of the pitch with his robes flapping casually around him, and swung a leg over the Firebolt.

Then he spiraled up from the ground.

He didn’t fly as wildly as he usually would, but in ways that ensured he tilted and Snape got a good look at his arse from below. Then he descended in that spiral almost to the grass, and heard Snape say something that he cut off. Probably thinking Harry was going too fast and he might have to intervene to rescue him.

_I’ll show you speed._

Harry leaned forwards and unleashed the Firebolt. The air whistled past him hard enough to make him feel as if his ears were bleeding for a second. Then he was flying straight at the stands on the other side of the pitch.

This time, he saw the motion as Snape raised his wand, but Harry ignored it. Getting in trouble and needing Snape to rescue him wouldn’t make him look like the sexual adult that he was trying to convince Snape he was.

He swooped up instead, seeing the blurring brown seats of the stands rush past him, and then the grey overhead as the clouds lightened with the advent of the sun. Harry laughed and spread his arms to welcome it.

There was a sense of stillness from the place where the watching eyes still stared. Harry kept his smile to himself. _There, hear me laughing for joy, and then resist me. That will be a lot harder than you think, Professor._

He traced a zigzag path back to the other side of the stands and did loops so small around the Keeper’s hoop that he nearly banged into it. He lifted in the kind of ascent he would use if he’d seen the Snitch overhead and dived again in an improvised Wronski Feint. He plucked a blade of grass and chased it all over the pitch, letting the wind blow it where it willed, but never more than twenty seconds pass between catches.

He showed off his grace and his youth and his _aliveness_ to Snape, and came back to earth quietly pleased, making his way to the showers.

He would have been even happier if Snape had watched him there, too, but it seemed there was still a limit to the man’s interest. He had slipped away by the time Harry came out and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

But that he _had_ come, and _had_ watched, was a good start.

 

5\. _Make Yourself Irresistible_

“Professor Snape was watching me today.”

The Room of Requirement had conjured a huge bed for them, and Harry was sprawled on his back beside Draco, his head resting on Draco’s sternum. He raised his eyebrows but didn’t bother sitting up. “Oh? What was he watching you do?”

“Cast spells in the Defense classroom.”

Harry grinned. “He was watching me fly. We’re attracting him in spite of himself, Draco.”

Draco stirred uneasily against him, and Harry sat up so that he could see his lover’s face. Draco was plucking at the edges of the covers, frowning. “But what if watching us just makes him sure that he _doesn’t_ want us?”

“Why would you think it would?”

“Because we’re—I miss the target sometimes. Or once I overpowered the spell and it cracked the shield I was practicing with down the middle. And you might do something that flips you off the broom if you’re trying to impress him instead of just practicing the way you normally would.”

Harry pressed closer to Draco. He’d been almost careless up until this point, drunk on life, laughing most of the time, which made the other Slytherins who had returned avoid him. Only now did Harry understand how deeply he wanted both Harry and Snape. “We aren’t going to do that. If he was watching us to be contemptuous or less impressed, then he would have said something. He probably couldn’t _resist_ saying something. And if he didn’t want us at all, he’d just avoid us.”

“Do you think he’ll avoid us _after_ this?”

“If he was intent on conquering temptation? Maybe.” Harry grinned and reached up to massage Draco’s shoulders gently. “But I don’t think he is. I think he finds us just as desirable…”

He blew gently into Draco’s ear, and pounced on him as Draco fell on the bed with a gasp.

“As I do you.”

_And we won’t have to do much to encourage that desire._


	2. Chapter 2

6\. _Be Subtly Welcoming_

“So it was weird how Snape didn’t take any points from you today, wasn’t it?”

Harry shrugged at Ron as he relaxed into the chair in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. “I think he doesn’t really know what to do with me when I’m not making messes or mistakes in Potions. He must think that I have some evil plan, and he’s ready to counter it.”

“You mean Malfoy has the evil plan.”

Harry snorted and let it go. He hadn’t told Ron and Hermione that he and Draco were trying to seduce their professor yet, although from the pointed glances Hermione was giving him he thought she might have figured it out. They wouldn’t take it well if he confirmed it.

 _Or maybe if I told them it was just as much my idea as Draco’s._ They’d barely got used to the idea of him having a Slytherin lover yet.

“But Hermione did notice one thing,” Ron said. He tried to sound sly and failed, which was usual.

“Do tell.” Harry closed his eyes and stretched his limbs out one by one. He had all his homework done, an amazing thing when it wasn’t even the weekend yet, and his head was swimming with warmth and weariness. He’d probably fall asleep here and Hermione would have to wake him up and shoo him off to the bed.

“He was watching Malfoy with an—interest.”

Harry’s eyes popped back open. “He was?”

Ron nodded. “So are you going to defend Malfoy’s honor, or what?”

It was exactly what they had wanted. But saying that would result in Ron asking some uncomfortable questions, so Harry just grinned and stood up. He wasn’t tired now, with the energy zipping through him like cold lightning. “I’m going to go for a walk. Maybe find Draco if I can.”

“Remind him of who he belongs to?” Ron was now failing to look casual. And calm.

“You have the strangest ideas. Save them for Hermione,” Harry said, and reached for his Invisibility Cloak, and slipped out of the portrait hole while Ron was still spluttering about Harry’s romantic advice.

Harry made his way lightly towards the dungeons, almost running. He was surprised that he’d had to hear about Snape’s interest from Ron instead of Draco, but then, he’d been busy trying not to mess up the Draught of Peace today, and after that he and Draco had had conflicting free periods and classes. But Harry could see him now.

And see him he did, unexpectedly rounding a corner and seeing Draco leaning against the wall up ahead. But Snape stood in front of him.

Harry stopped moving and simply admired them. Draco’s hair gleamed in the light of the torches. His face was thinner than it had been last year, but he looked as if he had been pared down to a simple beauty and strength. And Snape knew how to _loom_. Now that Harry wasn’t young and foolish, he could imagine the promise behind all that contained menace.

“This plan of yours. Potter is in on it?”

“Professor. We’ve told you this. We’ve been _over_ it. We both want you. And we want you to want both of us.”

Snape said nothing, and didn’t move. But that included not moving when Draco reached up with a tentative hand and touched his sleeve for a second. Only a second, before he pulled his hand back.

Harry concealed a smile. _He knows very well that we’re in on the plan together. He’s just trying to come up with excuses that would distance him from us. And failing, by the sound of it._

He removed the Cloak and sauntered towards them. Draco looked at him with a smile. Snape still didn’t move, and looked as if he might intend never to do so again. Harry stopped next to Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco immediately turned his head and made it a kiss on the lips. Harry hadn’t planned on that, but so what? He dragged Draco closer, one hand falling into his hair and squeezing the back of his neck the way he knew Draco liked. Draco practically purred, and almost tried to leap into Harry’s arms.

Harry leaned back on the wall so that he could hold both of them up, and managed to turn his head to catch a glimpse of Snape’s face as Draco bit his ear and sank his nails into the skin of Harry’s chest.

Snape wasn’t gaping. But his eyes were furiously heated. He looked as if his own sense of morality was the only thing keeping him from reaching out and scooping them both up.

Then he caught Harry’s gaze, and he turned and swirled his cloak around himself as he went back down the corridor.

Harry chuckled, and then focused on the kiss with Draco. Both of them deserved it.

*

7\. _Answer Honestly_

“I need to speak with you, Potter.”

Harry just smiled at Ron and Hermione, and Ron sighed and dragged Hermione out the Potions classroom door. Harry turned to face Professor Snape. The man cast a few locking charms, put his wand away, and then stood there and stared at Harry as if he thought staring would convey his wants.

Harry refused to pick up on subtle cues. He stood there and waited, and finally the professor abandoned subtlety and came over in a rush.

Harry gasped as hands forced him back against the wall and pinned him in place the way he had pinned Draco so many times, and which he knew Snape must have watched. Snape bent to kiss him, and he did it with a jutting chin and sharp teeth, as if he would punish Harry for wanting him, or maybe for having Draco, or maybe for existing. Harry twined his fingers tightly through Snape’s hair and hung on, humming furiously under his breath. Yes, this was what he wanted. This was what he _craved_.

Snape finally pulled back, licking his lips where a bit of blood lingered, and demanded, “Would you want me if I wanted to fuck you?”

Harry moaned in response, something he hadn’t planned. But Snape’s eyes lit up with another version of that heat, and he cradled the back of Harry’s head when he kissed him again, as if he wanted to hold off on making Harry collide with the stone this time.

 _Yes,_ Harry thought, and made sure to kiss Snape for only a little longer before he pulled back. “Someone might think I’m in here too long and go for the Headmistress,” he explained, waving his wand to make his face look normal.

Snape was staring at him, harsh sounds escaping him in constant small pants. His hands reached out and slid down the wall next to Harry with a sound like claws. Harry shivered.

“You are committed to hiding this.”

Harry shrugged. “Until we’re out of school and no longer your students. Then we can do anything we want.” He smiled. “As you’ve reminded me so often, Professor.”

Snape nodded once, sharply. Then he opened the door with a wave of his wand and growled words that Harry didn’t bother paying attention to. He listened only to the desire underneath them.

He and Draco would be coming back here tonight.

8\. _Be Together_

“I see no point in putting things off with preliminaries.”

Snape had let Harry and Draco in at the door of his private quarters, and then started to strip.

Harry watched with his blood soaring through him, and he watched Draco’s reaction. Draco looked as if he was going to faint, for a second. Then his pale face flooded with pink, and he reached out and hooked his fingers in Snape’s cloak, tugging on it.

“Let us help, sir,” he whispered. “Please.”

Snape shuddered, but said in a voice that conveyed the shudder wasn’t from desire, “You are not going to speak to me in bed as your professor. Call me Severus.”

“Severus,” Harry agreed and stepped up so that he could remove the cloak. Draco moved around in front of Severus and swallowed and began unbuttoning his robes, darting his gaze upwards as if he wanted to memorize the way Severus’s face looked in this moment.

It really was different, Harry thought. He had seen and known a little of Severus Snape in the past, but the man who reached out and trailed his fingers down Draco’s face, who leaned back until his spine touched Harry’s hands, looked different from all of them.

But the long, pale body that emerged from his robes was everything Harry had dreamed, and more. He shuddered a little and knelt so that he could run his hands over Severus’s spine, then his arse, as it became revealed.

Severus took a breath and held it, as if he was going to explode before he let it go. Then he stepped forwards and kissed Draco.

Harry watched in fascination as he began to shed his own robes. God, they kissed like they were _made_ for each other. Harry would have been jealous if he hadn’t felt so very included by the way Draco looked at him, dazed and panting, and smiled.

And then Severus turned around and stalked towards him, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders and holding him immovably in place as he bent down.

The taste of his tongue in Harry’s mouth was a revelation, different from Draco’s in a heavier, muskier way. Harry clung, and then sighed as he slumped backwards against a chair and let Severus kiss him until his mouth felt scorched. Draco slipped up beside them and balanced himself with a hand on the chair as he cast a spell that would unbutton his robes.

Harry finally leaned back, lips puffy, and smiled at Draco as he kicked off his own trainers and the last of his clothes. “You’re both exactly what I want.”

For some reason, that made an expression of wonder cross Severus’s face. _Perhaps just because he doesn’t hear it a lot,_ Harry thought, and let his fingers trail down Severus’s face once more before he stood up to undress them all.

9\. _Have a Big Bed_

It was lucky that Severus had a big bed.

Harry sprawled on the sheets—black, of course they were—and watched as Severus crouched above Draco, staring at him more than touching him. Draco was writhing shamelessly, the way he always did, one around his cock and the other clutching the rails of the headboard (black, of course they were). Severus continued to touch him sometimes, a quick trail up his ribs or a kiss to his hipbone, but he ignored Draco’s pleas.

“You’re bloody _enjoying_ this,” Draco muttered as he caught Harry’s eye.

“Of course I am. Both of you are glorious,” Harry said, and he meant it. They were both pale, but Draco looked more like someone pampered and spoiled, while Severus’s skin just didn’t see the sun often enough. And they were both covered with muscles and scars and places he just wanted to _touch_ and _lick_. It was amazing.

Severus glanced at him again, and then he bent down and took Draco’s cock into his mouth while Draco was distracted with his own looking.

Draco made a shrill sound that Harry had never been able to get him to make, and clung harder to the headboard since Severus had forced him to move his other hand. Harry lay down next to him and took Draco’s chin in his hand, kissing him in the way that he knew Draco liked most. He stroked Severus’s back and bobbing head when he could, when the motions allowed him to.

Draco thrashed underneath them, but Harry had learned how to follow his motion and keep kissing him. And Draco’s tongue was thrusting, pushing back against him, while he sobbed in pleasurable agony. Severus seemed to ride Draco’s cock in the same way, able to pull away at the right moment so he didn’t get his teeth poked out. Harry hummed into Draco’s mouth and stroked his side.

Draco went rigid. Severus locked his mouth around him with a noisy pop and swallowed it down. Harry grabbed Draco’s neck and leaned on him harder, kissing him all through it.

By the time Severus sat up again, Draco was limp and lying there with his eyes rolled back under his lids. Harry grinned at him and stretched out a hand, Summoning the flask of potion he’d brought along from his robes in the other room.

He saw Severus watching him, wondering. Harry caught the flask, pulled the cork out, and gently moistened Draco’s lips with the green potion inside. They’d learned the hard way—pun not intended—what too much of it could do.

In seconds, Draco gasped, and his cock was flushed purple-red and urgent once more. He reached out, his hand trembling, and caught Harry’s hand, squeezing it in a death grip. Harry laughed. “Are you ready, then?” he asked, and Draco nodded and trembled some more and managed to turn over, with what was almost a flop.

“How did you perfectly brew Pleasure’s Guardian?” Severus asked, his voice guttural in Harry’s ear. Harry writhed and reached back to clasp the nape of Severus’s neck. He didn’t let Harry pull him into a kiss, though, so Harry just rubbed his thumb back and forth, and felt the rumble that traveled up through Severus’s body.

“I wanted to learn how to make it, so I did.”

Severus hissed softly under his breath. “And all these years—it was that simple?” His fingers were greedy and clutching as he levered himself up behind Harry and cast a lubrication spell. He followed that with another one a few seconds later. Harry sighed in rapture. He could have cast the spell himself, but it was nice to have someone else do it.

“Yes. But don’t worry, professor,” Harry added, a little tauntingly, as he positioned himself over Draco and spread his legs at the same time. “I’m nothing but _eager_ to learn from you now.”

For that, Severus slid into him harshly, his teeth colliding with the back of Harry’s neck. Harry grunted and let his body adjust, thrilled with the fact that Severus did this differently from Draco. Then he reached out and parted Draco’s arse cheeks. “Are you all right, Draco?” he asked, voice as thick as the fullness inside him.

“Yes! Now bloody well _get on_ with it!”

Harry laughed shakily. That wasn’t unusual; Pleasure’s Guardian increased someone’s need even while it hardened them again. He worked himself into Draco more gently than Severus had entered him, but he didn’t get to go as slowly as he would have if they were alone. Severus rocked insistently above him, pushing so deep that Harry cried out in shock as much as delight.

But that was the point. It _was_ different than he and Draco would have been if they were alone. That was the point.

His hand slipped underneath Draco’s body and managed to get a hold on his hip before Severus began to fuck him so hard that they both slid across the bed. At least the sheets weren’t terminally slippery, no matter what they looked like, and Draco’s hold on the headboard helped. Harry didn’t know how much use he was, caught between his lovers, having to hold on and be thrust more than he thrust.

He didn’t care. Heat exploded inside him, around him, and the high caught him and tossed him up into the heights he had ascended the first time he made love to Draco.

“I am going to hold you here,” Severus was muttering in his ear. “I could make love to you for hours…I could hold you here…I want you here…”

Harry managed to kiss him over his shoulder, and the words turned into mindless snarls. Harry was glad. He was having a time of it not coming right now.

And he wanted to at least _pretend_ that he could hold out and give Draco a good time.

Draco, though, didn’t seem to need any help. He was crying hoarsely, short sounds that rampaged out of his throat. Harry bent his head and put his hips into it. And Draco was the one to shake and spasm beneath them and spill himself across the sheets first.

Harry felt about a second of triumph. Then Severus drove into him with a sound so deep that it vibrated from his body into Harry’s, and Harry came in turn.

Severus was holding him almost flat now, bent across Draco so that his slender back was driving into Harry’s chest, and Severus fucked him all through it, while Harry shook and groaned and the inside of his head seemed to unravel in golden ribbons. Severus stiffened and spilled inside him almost silently when it was over, although his fingernails dug divots out of Harry’s skin, it felt like.

When he slumped over Harry in turn, Harry closed his eyes in contentment. He could lie here—

“You’re crushing me,” Draco snapped.

Harry sighed and managed to roll to the side, so that he could give Draco enough room to wriggle free. Draco did and then flipped his boneless body over so that he could lie facing Harry. His face was alight with pure, simple happiness. Harry reached out and stroked Draco’s hair gently.

“Severus?” he whispered.

“He’s asleep,” Draco said, looking over Harry’s shoulder. “Inside you. He’s an old man, after all.”

“Doesn’t fuck like one,” Harry said, and stretched languorously. He could have moved out of the wet spot, but at least Draco drew his wand and cleaned it up for him. “Thanks,” Harry murmured, and curled his fingers around Draco’s wrists. “Stay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Draco said. “Not like I could walk far right now. _Damn_ , that was good.” He wrapped himself close enough that Harry managed to hug him without moving. Draco did pause instead of falling asleep right away, though.

“What?” Harry breathed into his ear, for the shiver it caused Draco.

“Prat,” Draco said, but his words were half-hearted. “Just thinking…what if he doesn’t want us, after this?”

Harry closed his eyes to hide the gleam of knowledge in them. He’d _known_ Draco wanted to keep both him and Severus, even if he would never admit it. “Then we’ll just have to convince him that he does, won’t we? Keep up the seduction.”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat, and even his cock gave a little half-hearted stir against Harry’s leg. Harry laughed and moved his leg away. “Prat yourself. Go to sleep.”

Draco might have fallen asleep before Harry; Harry honestly didn’t know. He just knew that he headed to dreams in excitement himself, and half those dreams were of the fight he could wage to keep both his lovers. He wanted them where they were right now, again and again, and he’d do what he had to do to make that happen.

Because a lifelong seduction sounded pretty good to him.

**The End.**


End file.
